


Swedish Meatballs

by AgentExile



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (I mean a bit of plot), (yeah I said it), Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, IKEA, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentExile/pseuds/AgentExile
Summary: Jaehyun lives to spoil his sugar baby Johnny, even when that means a trip to Ikea to furnish his new apartment.At home, Johnny shows his gratitude.





	Swedish Meatballs

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wrote this fic for an anonymous request on cc. They asked if I had the time, would I write sugar daddy Jaehyun taking Johnny to ikea, and... well I didn't have time really but I wrote it anyway. And yes, it's called Swedish Meatballs. If you made it this far, I hope you enjoy it <3 (and especially you cc anon) xx

   Waking up in the arms of Johnny Seo was the one thing that Jaehyun would not change for anything. The rest of his life was a whirlwind, the increasingly destructive tornado of a job he was growing to hate but was bound to by family, and a thousand commitments that he wanted to run away from, but for that one moment of the day, it was as though nothing bad could happen. Johnny’s smile was infectious, and sometimes Jaehyun _needed_ infectious.

   It wasn’t just his smile. Everything about Johnny Seo was perfect.

   Law student. Photographer. Sweetheart.

   He was handsome, and funny, and he made Jaehyun feel like the centre of his universe for the hours they shared together.

   Jaehyun would have given all the money in the world if it meant more time with him.

   Which was exactly what he did, because Jung Jaehyun was the heir to a hedge-fund empire, a trust-fund kid from birth, and Johnny Seo was the one beneficiary of his fortune.

   His _sugar baby_.

   He supposed that you were supposed to wait until you were old and grey to have to pay someone to date you, but the idea had appealed a lot to him from the second he heard about it. It wasn’t the no-strings-attached sex, the financial relationship without any concern for emotion, or anything like that, but the fact that it saved him from the _dating scene_. Jaehyun wasn’t a socially confident person, he wasn’t good at approaching others, flirting – he was quieter than most people expected once he left work.

   Finding a sugar baby saved him all the red tape.

   And it was nice to have someone to spoil with all the money his family name threw at him.

   ‘The new bed is nice,’ mused Johnny. He yawned, and adjusted his grip. He was the one who held Jaehyun, because that was what Jaehyun liked, and what he liked was what Jaehyun filled his bank account for. ‘Much better than I even anticipated.’

   Jaehyun laughed, burying his face in Johnny’s chest. ‘I’m glad you like it.’

   Every piece of furniture in the apartment was courtesy of Jaehyun, including the new bed. The apartment itself was courtesy of him too. He knew that it was over the top, that people would probably call him crazy if they found out quite how much he spent on Johnny, but he just couldn’t help it.

   And besides, he’d been with Johnny for nearly eighteen months. People might not think of their relationship as normal, or even as _real_ , but it was a long time. Jaehyun cared for Johnny a lot. So much. The base nature of a financial relationship had turned, at the very least, into loyalty, fondness.

   He had money to throw away, more than he could ever spend, and Johnny needed it. When Jaehyun had first met him, Johnny had been three months behind on his rent, with little spare time to fit in extra hours at work in between the demands of his degree.

   For the first two weeks that Jaehyun had talked to him, on an app too gaudy and over-the-top for someone with the subtle charm of Johnny, Jaehyun hadn’t realised that he wasn’t actually talking to him at all. He was talking to Ten. Ten, as the type of friend who had zero boundaries and a certain taste for the scandalous, had taken the initiative to find the _right_ sort of guy to support his best friend. _“Right”_ meaning rich and handsome. From what Jaehyun heard, when Johnny had found out about Ten enlisting him to that site, permission somewhat lacking, he’d yelled at him for all of half an hour before agreeing to meet with Jaehyun anyway.

   Things had progressed quickly from there.

   Flash forward a year and a half, and Jaehyun was still getting to wake up in Johnny’s arms, only now on a brand new mattress, in the apartment he handed him the keys to.

   This part of his life? Perfect.

   ‘So… Ikea today?’ grinned Johnny.

   Jaehyun made a non-committal noise low in his throat. He wasn’t the biggest fan of shopping. His hobbies were more inclined towards video games, playing music, watching movies, all the things that he could do at home.

   He didn’t spoil Johnny with clothes, or with jewellery, or any of that kind of thing that people might think upon hearing the words _sugar baby._ He’d always just paid for the things Johnny _needed_ – his rent, his bills, his monthly allowance that let him buy all those other things himself without some need for Jaehyun’s supervision. He never wanted Johnny to feel like he was controlling. Since day one, he had made it clear that he would rather Johnny spend the money on whatever he wanted, without feeling like Jaehyun was looking over his shoulder.

   But this _Ikea_ thing seemed to have stuck. Johnny had been talking about it ever since the furniture arrived. He wanted the cute fake potted plants and the little owl shaped lamps and the cutlery sets that were apparently, for whatever reasons, so much better just because they came from Ikea.

   ‘Do you _really_ want to go?’

   Johnny nodded.

   ‘And you want me to come with you?’

   ‘Please.’

   Jaehyun sighed, but then he looked up and gave him a small smile. ‘Okay, babe. Sure.’

   ‘It’ll be fun, I promise.’

   Jaehyun made another sound of disbelief, but he didn’t argue.

   He never liked to argue with Johnny. The reason that he spent so much money on him was _because_ this was the corner of his life that existed only to be positive. Whenever thoughts crept into his mind of life without Johnny to meet up with, he suddenly felt very… empty.

   Putting a label on their relationship would be hard, he knew, which was probably why they avoided it. After all these months, Jaehyun was probably Johnny’s boyfriend, but they didn’t use that word. Their arrangement worked, and neither of them seemed to want to risk changing it.

   They didn’t live together.

   And they sure as hell didn’t say _I love you_.

*

   ‘Oh my God! _Ooh_ my God!’

   Jaehyun watched Johnny flit around the store with soft eyes. Johnny could be so sweet when he was excited; he might add up to six foot of man but he was as buoyant as a kid when presented with new things.

   ‘How about this?’ Johnny suggested as he threw himself onto a bed, flat on his back.

   ‘We already got a bed,’ smiled Jaehyun. He looked over Johnny with admiration.

   Johnny wasn’t just charming and honest and sweet. He was also handsome, and Jaehyun’s _type_ in archetypal form. He had fine features, a cute nose that turned ever so slightly up, and full lips that Jaehyun could stare at for quite some time just to relish in the memories of kissing him.

   When he’d first signed up to find a sugar baby, he had been met with an awful lot of the _same thing_. Which was fine. But they weren’t the kind of guys he was interested in. They were all very pretty, very well put together, and _delicate,_ smaller than him. It was the reason Johnny’s photo had caught his eye so quickly: he might have been seeking out a sugar _baby_ , but he liked to be the one to feel small sometimes, to be held, to feel protected in someone’s arms. Johnny was perfect. Johnny was bigger than him and stronger than him and, in many ways, a louder character than him.

   Yes, from the moment he first saw the photo, he’d known Johnny was the one he wanted.

   Johnny rolled his eyes. ‘I’m talking about the pillow.’

   Jaehyun cocked his head to one side and spared the purple pillow a glance before focussing back on Johnny. ‘It’s nice. You want it?’

   ‘You could be a bit more enthusiastic.’ _God_ when Johnny wanted to pretend to sulk he could pull off one hell of a pout.

   ‘It’s really nice?’ suggested Jaehyun.

   To anyone who passed them, they would probably look like normal young boyfriends. Jaehyun was a little older, but not by much – he’d picked up his trust fund at age nineteen and dropped out of college to work full time at his father’s hedge fund firm at twenty-one, two years before he’d first met Johnny. The gap was so small that no one would look at them and notice a difference in age.

   They both dressed down, too.

   Jaehyun was bundled up in a huge black hoodie, the hood pulled up over his head, because there was nothing worse than when people recognised him in public. Whenever they approached him, they always wanted to talk about his _father_. He wasn’t the sort of guy to wear a suit outside of the office, and Johnny was equally casual in a dark denim jacket and a tee that Jaehyun had bought him.

   Nobody would spare them a second glance looking like this. Just two young guys shopping around for pillows. They didn’t need to know that a member of the _Jung_ family was in the vicinity.

   Johnny jogged across to another of the showrooms. ‘Oh _damn_ can I get this?’

   ‘Another one?’ laughed Jaehyun. Johnny had picked up a panda plushie.

   He shoved the plush into his hands. ‘Please. Please please. It’s super soft.’

   Jaehyun felt over the fuzzy fur and frowned into its eyes as though in contemplation. ‘Okay.’ Before passing it back, he lifted it to press a kiss against Johnny’s cheek.

   There was, in Johnny’s presence, a side to him that was playful.

   He relaxed after that. Sometimes it took him a while to settle into things. Jaehyun was more introverted than most people thought, quiet. He preferred to observe rather than be the centre of attention. At work he could put on his mask and bark orders and be everything his father needed him to be, but outside of the office he’d mostly rather be at home.

   In Johnny’s company though, he could relax. Johnny’s excitement was contagious.

   He followed him to one of the bedroom layouts, where Johnny dived into the seat at the desk and started to play with the nearest lamp. ‘You should get this,’ he said as he fiddled with the extendable stem, ‘for your office.’

   Jaehyun raised his eyebrows in surprise. ‘I already have a lamp.’

   ‘But this one has a flexi-arm!’

   ‘Okay we’ll get one of those too,’ he smiled; anything to make Johnny happy.

   Johnny was remarkably _perceptive_ when it came to Jaehyun. Emotionally intelligent, that was how Jaehyun always thought of him. From the day that they’d met, Johnny had never once looked at Jaehyun like a typical young business heir: a party-animal or even just an elitist with an inflated ego. Johnny looked at him like a person, he’d built his impression of him from a blank slate rather than with the huge prejudgments that most people made of him. He understood that Jaehyun was an _understated_ sort of character, but that his charm actually rested in that, rather than in social volume.

    Often, in these scenarios, it was Johnny taking the lead to encourage Jaehyun towards something, rather than the other way around.

   ‘Can we go to the food court?’

   Jaehyun nodded. The shop was quite busy, and he liked the thought of getting to sit down for a moment just to enjoy Johnny’s company.

   For a while Johnny had been so busy with his final year exams that Jaehyun had barely been able to see him, and he _needed_ to see him. It was the one part of his weeks that he looked forward to. In the back of his mind, there was a significant worry about what would happen once Johnny graduated college, once he got the job he wanted and wouldn’t have to worry about money anymore.

   That would be a good thing, he always told himself. Johnny shouldn’t have to rely on him. Johnny deserved all the success in the world and a comfortable, self-sustaining, happy lifestyle.

   But chances were, that would mean Jaehyun was… out of the picture.

   He pushed that thought away. It wasn’t quite time to think about that, yet, and he didn’t enjoy imagining his life without Johnny in it. He didn’t enjoy imagining Johnny leaving him to have a _real_ relationship with someone else.

   They sat down at the free end of a long table, opposite one another, with two extraordinarily large trays of food; enough for a whole family. If it was one thing that the two of them had in common, it was the ability to _eat._ Really eat. Eat a lot. They regularly ordered half the menu if only to split everything and get a taste of as much as they could.

   ‘Can you pass me the ribs?’ he said to Johnny, pushing up his sleeves to his elbows.

   ‘Ribs? Jaehyun, you gotta start with the meatballs!’ said Johnny with a look that he had been greatly offended by the suggestion.

   Jaehyun pulled a face. ‘Really?’

   ‘Oh my _God_ ,’ said Johnny as he rolled his eyes, ‘don’t you know anything? Half the reason that you go to Ikea is for the Swedish meatballs. Trust me. They’re gonna blow your mind.’

   Jaehyun watched Johnny push the plate across the table and spear one of the meatballs on the end of his fork to hold up for him.

   ‘ _Please_.’

   He obliged, mostly because it he couldn’t refuse Johnny’s offer to feed him, and took it between his teeth with a half-smile.

   While he chewed, he looked down at another of the plates, thinking hard. ‘I - ’ he started as he swallowed, but Johnny interrupted with a grin.

   ‘Good right?’

   He smiled. ‘Yeah, yeah, really good.’

   ‘They’re the best. Gimme!’

   Jaehyun pushed the plate back to him, but he wasn’t really thinking about food. _Those_ thoughts were rising to the surface again. For the entire day it seemed he’d been thinking, _thinking_ , all those thoughts that he fought hard to prevent from creeping in. He was thinking about how he might not even see half the stuff they were buying many more times.

   The apartment, in some ways, had been a _parting gift_. Jaehyun hadn’t said it out loud, but he assumed that Johnny sensed it. It wasn’t conditional on anything, it didn’t require any further attention, it was a gift that he hoped would go some way towards expressing his gratitude for all the light that Johnny had brought into his life. _And_ some way towards giving Johnny the best possible foundation for his future.

   Maybe they’d still be friends, after. Maybe Jaehyun would still get to visit it.

   ‘I was thinking we should go away, this summer,’ he said. He had to force himself to swallow down another mouthful of food, because he was so distracted that suddenly everything tasted an awful lot like cardboard.

   ‘Really?’

   A wave of relief hit Jaehyun. Johnny looked happy. He wasn’t going to lose him as soon as the summer began. That made sense, he supposed. It would be a while before Johnny got his career started. He had a little more time. ‘Yeah, I was thinking we could go somewhere with a beach.’

   ‘Nice,’ grinned Johnny. ‘You think your dad will let you off work?’

   ‘I’ll convince him,’ Jaehyun muttered darkly. ‘How about Thailand?’

   ‘It sounds amazing, Jae,’ said Johnny, taking his hand on the table, ‘thank you. _Thank you_. I really can’t wait to just recover after all this study. Seriously. Sometimes I feel like my mind’s gonna explode.’

   ‘It’ll all be worth it. Promise. You’ve done so great.’

   Johnny, already moving onto some other thought, was eyeing the food again. ‘Do you think I should get more meatballs?’

   ‘Whatever you want, babe. Whatever you want.’

*

   It was lucky that Jaehyun didn’t worry about his bank balance, because Johnny was so in love with everything that the day went from a quick trip to Ikea, to a house refurbishment. Sometime along the way, Jaehyun got bored, as Johnny picked around the kitchen department for mugs, but it was only because he’d rather be at home _alone_ with Johnny than stuck surrounded by all these strangers.

   Early on, when their arrangement had been in its infancy, Johnny had been a small-spender. He’d even offered to return the leftover parts of his allowance, which meant the 98% remainder that he hadn’t spent on groceries, at the end of each month. Gradually, though, under Jaehyun’s reassurance, he’d started to indulge more. It had all begun when Jaehyun convinced him to spend out the equivalent of two months’ rent on a new camera lens. Once Jaehyun had managed to tap into that particular passion, it had become easier to coax Johnny into spending.

   Cameras were his kryptonite.

   Even just during their time spent at the store, he had probably taken a hundred photos.

   Nowadays, Jaehyun knew, Johnny spent less time worrying about the price and more time worrying about exactly what it was he wanted, and that, in Jaehyun’s opinion, was a far better use of his time.

   ‘Blue or pink?’

   Jaehyun wrapped his arms around Johnny’s waist from behind and stood just on his toes so that he could rest his chin up on his shoulder. ‘Which one do you like more?’

   Johnny frowned. ‘I don’t know. You choose. Or _white_?’

   His eyes flitted over the two sets of sheets. The blue ones were a sort of pinstripe, the pink and white plain. Johnny wasn’t really a plain sort of guy. ‘Blue. But it’s your bed, Johnny, you choose.’

   ‘Our bed.’

   ‘Ours?’ Jaehyun raised his eyebrows. Even though they were in public, he pressed a small, quick kiss to Johnny’s neck.

   ‘Well you’re going to be spending enough time in it,’ Johnny laughed, tilting his head cutely as though to catch the kiss.

   ‘Get all of them,’ whispered Jaehyun, and this time he stretched all the way up to sneak a kiss to his cheek. ‘Okay?’

   He hated letting go of him, loved the feeling of Johnny’s waist under his hands, but he knew that he’d have him to himself soon. They were at the very end of the market hall. He could actually _see_ the self-service machines.

   ‘Thanks Jae.’

   Every inch closer to the exit gave Jaehyun a new buoyancy in his steps.

   Even the scanning part seemed to take a lifetime. Jaehyun bounced on the balls of his feet, swaying from toe to heel, wishing that he could just swipe his black card and be done with it. Johnny was meticulous with the way he packed, though. Everything about Johnny was meticulous. He liked things to be neat and tidy and perfectly arranged.

   Jaehyun didn’t even blink at the total. He rested one hand on Johnny’s hip as he reached around him to pay.

   ‘Can we fit all this in the car?’

   ‘You have _seen_ my car, right?’ Jaehyun laughed.

   His car was huge. Ostentatiously huge, to be honest, but that wasn’t the reason he’d bought it. It was a four-wheel-drive, white, always pristine, with excellent safety features and especially relaxed driveability. Comfort was a priority for Jaehyun, particularly on the roads.

   ‘Oh, it’s – it’s a _lot_ , Jaehyun,’ Johnny said anxiously when he looked at the screen. ‘I think I got carried away. I can put some stuff back.’

   Jaehyun shrugged. ‘It’s nothing. This is your first apartment, Johnny, I want everything to be perfect for you.’

   When he scanned his card and signed the signature on the small screen, Johnny pulled him into a hug and buried several kisses deep into his hair. ‘Thanks. Thank you. Thank you thank you thank you.’

   ‘You don’t have to thank me,’ smiled Jaehyun, ‘you know getting to spend the day with you is the biggest treat for me.’

   It was true. Really true. He needed these days with Johnny. _Needed_ them. The thought of living without them was unbearable.

   And there they were. Those thoughts again. Always creeping in.

*

   Watching Johnny was better than participating, so Jaehyun found most of his afternoon spent on his back on the new sofa while Johnny skipped around arranging everything he’d bought. Slowly, the apartment came to life. Small, fake succulents appeared on the window ledges; a soft throw was negotiated around Jaehyun’s body on the couch; the sheets on the bed were changed from old, faded ones to a new, crisp, freshly ironed set.

   When a soft, plush panda landed on Jaehyun’s stomach with a _flump_ , he knew that Johnny was done.

   ‘What do you think?’

   He took the toy that Johnny had thrown at him and squeezed it lightly as he looked around. It already looked nicer than Jaehyun’s apartment, but then Jaehyun’s place was _messy._ If he tidied up every once in a while, maybe it would look more like this. ‘It looks amazing. You’re an artist. Who knew Ikea was so great?’

   ‘I knew.’

   Jaehyun stood up and stretched out. ‘You should show me the bedroom.’

   At that, Johnny smiled. ‘You want me to show you the bedroom?’ One eyebrow lifted slightly, and Jaehyun felt his cheeks turn slightly red.

   ‘Oh. I didn’t mean - ’

   Johnny beamed, taking his hands, putting the plush back down on the couch and pulling him with him. ‘I’m sure you meant nothing at all.’ His eyes crinkled when he smiled like that. Jaehyun would do anything to see that smile. His laugh, too, he adored. Johnny laughed so unrestrainedly, like his mind hadn’t quite caught up with his body and he just let go with quick breaths before catching himself a moment later and composing his face.

   ‘So… do I get to thank you properly now?’ Johnny teased as he laced their fingers together. He walked backwards to the bedroom, but he barely spared it a glance, gaze fixed on Jaehyun.

   ‘You don’t need to thank me,’ Jaehyun groaned again. ‘Getting to take you out is thanks enough. You know that.’

   ‘What if I want to _extra_ thank you, though?’ said Johnny, bordering on pouting and that’s when Jaehyun knew there was no fucking hope for him because when Johnny looked like that he couldn’t resist it. ‘What if I’ve been wanting to thank you all day? Ever since you kept touching me in the market hall?’

   ‘I didn’t touch you in the market hall,’ said Jaehyun, affronted.

   ‘Er yeah, you did,’ Johnny rolled his eyes. ‘You were all over me. You kept grabbing my waist, running your hands up and down my arms, taking my hands, brushing my hair back…’

   ‘I did?’ He honestly hadn’t realised that he was being so obvious. Did that make him clingy?

   ‘Yeah. And now I’ve been waiting for you to say the word all afternoon so we can get on with it. You’ve kept me waiting.’

   Jaehyun licked his lips in realisation that this was where they were going. ‘I - how ever would you want to thank me, Johnny?’

   ‘I could… get on my back on those nice new sheets and let you fuck me til we’ve ruined them?’

   If he’d have been drinking, he would have choked. There was something about when Johnny talked crudely that always made his navel twinge with heat, perhaps because it was only for him to hear; Johnny didn’t curse in public.

   ‘Or… I could get _you_ on your back and I could fuck _you_ til we ruin them?’

   _God_ there was nothing hotter in the world than watching Johnny try to seduce him into something.

   ‘Both are appealing,’ he exhaled. ‘I think… the second one more…’

   Johnny smirked like he’d just won a particularly enduring argument. ‘I knew you’d give in.’

   Jaehyun swallowed, mouth dry. ‘Consider me… giving in.’

   Apparently, that was all that Johnny needed, because he closed the remaining gap between them until their faces were a centimetre apart, and then he kissed him.

   Jaehyun loved it when Johnny was the one to take the initiative.

   He closed his eyes to the feeling of Johnny’s hand at the small of his back, the feeling of his lips on his. It wasn’t tender, or soft, it was loaded in its promise of what was to come. Johnny laced his free hand into his hair, and his grip was tight. He tongued lightly at Jaehyun’s lower lip until he allowed him past, and then he pulled him to him until their bodies seemed flush from thigh to throat, a tiny breathing space before they met again at the mouth.

   Jaehyun could feel the heat from Johnny’s body. Johnny was always hot; he radiated heat as though it came all the way from his warm heart.

   With the heat transferred, he found his own temperature rising, but he couldn’t separate from him because Johnny had already slid his hand to the front of his face, tiling his jaw up with a thumb at his chin to part his lips further. He nipped at his lower lip, making Jaehyun let out a sigh, but even that was caught up in his kiss, as his tongue found its way into his mouth and stroked a claim on him.

   When he could take the heat no longer, Jaehyun pulled back, and hooked his fingers into the hem of his hoodie. Johnny helped him tug it over his head with promising haste, and it was _Johnny_ who threw it aside roughly. In a second, he’d taken his tee with it, and suddenly it was Johnny’s hands all over his bare skin that made him burn.

   His skin was alight with sensation. Johnny’s skin was a little rough, as though his fingers bore the evidence of all the notes he took, the hundreds of thousands of words that made up all the knowledge in his brain. His hands searched all over Jaehyun’s back, from the knot at the top of his spine, flat over his shoulder-blades, down to trace the line to his tailbone and wrap around his waist.

   Jaehyun gasped as Johnny swept him around, caught him up, and pushed him to the bed, and down.

   Only Johnny could make him feel weightless.

   ‘Thank you,’ Johnny smiled, then he kissed him again. ‘Thank you.’

   These moments were a constant reminder of why Jaehyun spent out a fortune on Johnny. There was no one else in the world who could make him feel like this. Happy, relaxed, but still burning with need.

   He sighed, a contented hum, as Johnny pushed him down onto his back, one hand flat on his chest. He shivered when he grazed his fingertips over his hot skin. Without hesitation, he lifted his hips to help Johnny manoeuvre him out of his jeans, and spread his knees automatically for him to occupy the space there. Johnny pulled off his own shirt before settling back over him, arms planted either side of his head.

   ‘You know what it does to me when you touch me like that outside,’ Johnny breathed. ‘I always want you to just tell everyone I’m yours.’

   Jaehyun rolled his head back on the smooth sheets. At first, he’d not known whether the stuff Johnny said to him was some kind of act. The sugar baby thing had affected him more than he’d thought it would; sometimes he’d found himself second-guessing whether everything Johnny did in his company was one long piece of theatre to thank him for his money. But after months, and months and months, he’d grown to know the real Johnny as well as he knew anyone, and it matched up perfectly. From day one, Johnny had been nothing but honest with him.

   And he knew, thank God, that he enjoyed this.

   ‘And I’ll tell them all you’re mine,’ said Johnny, against his throat. He kissed the vulnerable skin, then bit lightly, playfully, as though to question whether he could put a hickey there too.

   Jaehyun nodded his assent, breath a mess in rhythm.  

   After a moment, he moved his lips to his chest. He pressed kisses down over every line, enjoyed every muscle, let his tongue lap at the dips and contours.

   A low, shaky sigh broke from Jaehyun’s throat when Johnny mouthed over his boxers, tongue retreating but lips widening for a simulation of head that made him have to fight the arch in his back. When Johnny hummed a low moan, his spine betrayed him and curved at the base, crotch edging up in need.

   ‘And you made it sound like you needed persuading,’ said Johnny, as he sat back.

   Jaehyun bit his lip, hard, and met his eyes with a cross need to signal betrayal. ‘C’mon, Johnny, either get me in your mouth or get inside me, _please_ ,’ he groaned.

   To his relief, though Johnny’s smile was infuriating, the latter did concede to palm over him, even if they were still separated by material. He was fucking hard, and even the slowest movements made his navel turn over with sensation. The sparks when Johnny stroked over his head made him tense, eyes squeezing closed, a trickle of precum staining at the cotton.

   Johnny lowered his head and allowed his tongue to trail over the mark, and Jaehyun kicked up his hips again, jaw clenched.

   Finally, Johnny seemed to take pity on him, and he hooked his fingers into the waistband and pulled his boxers away. He took his freed cock straight into his hands and his thumb worked without hesitation down his crease.

   It was still dry enough that the sensitivity made him want to twist, but every pump of Johnny’s hand brought his body to life. He moaned, a wordless prayer for more, and Johnny obliged by giving in and taking him into his mouth.

   Johnny was rough with how he manoeuvred him, using a new grip on his hips to tug him down the bed and lift his lower half enough to make their position easier. This, Jaehyun just let him do. He was used to it. He liked having someone who could move him around easily.

   They worked out together sometimes, and Jaehyun knew just from the numbers that Johnny was stronger than him.

   Johnny always had that _slight_ edge on him. A little taller. A little stronger. Even his cock was slightly bigger. Which he was never going to complain about because the stretch of Johnny’s cock inside him was incomparable to any other feeling on earth.

   That would have to wait, though.

   Johnny teased him at first. He licked at his cockhead with far too much subtlety given that Jaehyun was already sheened with sweat. His tongue lazed around, and only when Jaehyun got impatient and knotted a hand into his hair did he take him deep enough for any real satisfaction. He hummed around him, the vibration making Jaehyun curse aloud, and then bobbed his head once – twice – three times before settling deep enough for his nose to touch at Jaehyun’s skin, and his throat to join his mouth in work. ‘ _Fuck_ ,’ Jaehyun moaned, and his body jerked, making Johnny choke around him for a second.

   When Johnny pulled back and resumed his easier movements, he tightened his grip on his hair.

   ‘Faster,’ he panted.

   As if to chastise him for being so demanding, Johnny grazed his teeth on his length for a split second and Jaehyun yelped automatically even though it wasn’t with enough intent to cause any pain.

   Johnny pulled off, and palmed lightly around his head, hand making a cup to tease at him. ‘I don’t want you to come before I’m in you, Jae.’

   ‘Then fucking get in me,’ Jaehyun groaned.

   Johnny climbed from the bed and kicked off his jeans. The thought of how he’d kept them on for so long actually made Jaehyun’s cock ache in sympathy. Then, he walked over to one of his unpacked boxes.

   ‘What are you _doing_?’ he whined.

   ‘Looking for the lube I haven’t unpacked yet,’ Johnny muttered, then he turned around with one cocky eyebrow raised. ‘Unless you want me to fuck you raw?’

   Jaehyun gulped. Apart from in the realm of _very playful_ , he wasn’t a fan of pain. ‘Yeah. No. Lube is good.’

   Suddenly, he wished they’d fucked instead of _literally_ just sleeping together the previous night, because the delay made his body shiver in frustration. He felt caught between two states, neither engaged nor satiated.

   It seemed a lifetime before Johnny was back on top of him, before he freed his own length and stroked it over him for a moment, making Jaehyun’s mouth water.

   Johnny spread lube over his fingers, generously, because for all _his_ jokes he knew that Jaehyun liked this part to go smoothly. There wasn’t much resistance when he pressed one finger inside him, and Jaehyun felt his muscles contract for only a second before relaxing around him.

   ‘Alright?’ Johnny checked.

   ‘Yeah.’ His voice shook.

   Johnny withdrew the finger almost entirely to massage two around his rim, offering his body all the opportunities to grow used to him. When he pushed the two of them inside together, Jaehyun exhaled. The stretch was more this time. The last couple of times that they had slept together, Jaehyun had topped, and his body seemed to need a moment to remember what to do. Johnny stretched over him and kissed him again as an indulgent distraction.

   The third finger went easier, and he felt twinges of pleasure all down his cock and low into his abdomen as Johnny twisted his wrist to fuck into him like that, breath hot at his neck.

   ‘Now,’ Jaehyun exhaled. ‘Please.’

   Johnny pulled his fingers out and went to work slicking himself up instead. For a moment, Jaehyun watched, at risk of salivating, because Johnny ringing at his own cock was a view he’d never tire of. Even in Johnny’s large hands, his swollen cock looked big, dripping a milky precum from the tip.

   He couldn’t watch forever though. He had a position he liked and he was going to get into that.

   He rolled onto his side with a sigh of exertion and reached around one of the new pillows so that he could place it under his chest when he turned onto his front. For a while, he could stay on all fours, but whenever Johnny picked up the pace and grabbed at his hips to move him himself, Jaehyun liked to turn lax, settle on his front, allow himself to be bent in Johnny’s hands like a ragdoll.

   ‘God you’re so hot, Jae,’ said Johnny, as he pressed at his back to curve his spine a little more while he was still stable on his knees, presenting his ass. He thumbed down over his entrance to spread more lube there, but he left his cock aching and heavy between his legs, untouched.

   He rubbed the head of his length around his rim for so long that Jaehyun almost snapped, but he was just on the verge when Johnny pressed inside him. He was slow, careful, cautious. His hands rubbed gently up and down Jaehyun’s back until he bottomed out, and he paused to let him settle.

   ‘Okay?’

   ‘Mm,’ Jaehyun moaned. His arms shook slightly at the elbow, and he let his head hang, eyes closed. He shifted one knee to the right to spread his legs further, body dipping to the bed, and then he rolled back once to trigger a drag of friction against his walls. Johnny exhaled heavily.

   Then, he found a grip on Jaehyun’s hips, and started to rock into him.

   He always started that way, rather than pulling out and slamming back into him like the guys Jaehyun watched occasionally in porn. He gave him the time to stretch out, to find a rhythm as he was steadily nudged forwards himself on the bed.

   The pace only started once Jaehyun moaned for more.

   Johnny pulled all the way out but for the tip, eyes on Jaehyun’s ass, and it made Jaehyun fucking _flush_ at the thought of him watching his hole stretch and contract. He thrust back in with more purpose, and Jaehyun gasped, lips parting in breathlessness.

   ‘Ah – _ah_!’ With the next two motions, Jaehyun lost grip on his vocal chords.

   ‘Tight – fucking tight - ’ Johnny exhaled, and one hand moved to knead at the back of Jaehyun’s thigh.

   The curse made his stomach flip again and his cock twitch. ‘Harder,’ he panted.

   Johnny used the one hand still on his waist to pull him back to meet the time of his thrusts so that the sensation felt deeper than ever. There was a lightning bolt of interest when he grazed over his prostate, and a loud plea when he hit it a little too full on, and Johnny slowed, massaging the soft skin between his thigh and ass.

   Then, satisfied that he was comfortable again, he fucked into him _hard_ , and Jaehyun felt his arm give out. He fell forwards, gasping, and buried his face in the sheets, one shaky hand keeping him from turning completely to putty.

   ‘Gorgeous,’ Johnny breathed over him, but his voice sounded heavy with arousal.

   Jaehyun shifted his position so that he could prop himself up better, and twisted one arm around behind him to rest his wrist at the small of his back. Johnny knew what that meant, because he took his hand from Jaehyun’s thigh and interlinked their fingers instead, gripping his hand tight as he pounded into him.

   _Holding hands_.

   It was fucking, not making love, but somehow when they took each other’s hands it was like the connection between them was something _more_.

   There was an electricity between them that had sparked since they’d first met. That electricity didn’t come from money, it came from chemistry. It came from the chance of fate that Jaehyun had found the one perfect guy for him on an app designed for glorified hook-ups.

   ‘Johnny – _Johnny -_ ’

   The part that always made Jaehyun lose himself was when the moans went from voluntary to uncontrolled, when every thrust pushed breath out of him and made desperate little sounds escape his throat.

   ‘I – _Johnny_ \- ’ he choked out again when he could catch a second of breath, and Johnny slowed.

   He leant over him, chest flat against Jaehyun’s back, planting a hand parallel to his shoulder, and exhaled against his ear, kissing the curve as he spoke. ‘You okay?’

   Jaehyun groaned as he shifted slightly and his cock pressed deeper. He could stay like this for hours, he thought, warming Johnny’s cock. He could sit in his lap, listen to Johnny talk close to his ear, feel content with him inside him. But he was also covered in sweat, body aching out for a sense of completion, moving without instruction from his brain to try to push back for friction. ‘Mm. Fuck. I missed you. While you were studying.’

   He really had missed him. He’d always hated college exams, and not just because he’d dropped out himself. They were the one thing that could snatch Johnny away from him.

   ‘I’m here now,’ Johnny breathed. Slowly, steadily, he started to roll his hips again.

   The slap of skin on skin was pornographic, lewd. The bed was new, brand new, but it creaked with strain as the two of them fucked. The old mattress had groaned when pressure was put on the springs – they were no stranger to noise – but this time the headboard hit at the wall and for some reason just the _sound_ made Jaehyun more desperate.

   Johnny chanted a mantra of Jaehyun’s name, and Jaehyun felt his rhythm turn sloppy. He did his best to fuck his hips back to work Johnny through it, and he heard the unabashed moan, the moan that turned to a low groan when Johnny came, fingers gripping his hand so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

   ‘Jae – Jaehyun,’ he panted, as his movements stuttered along with his cock.

   He came inside him, the nails on his free hand digging into his waist. He pulsed inside him, moving only to milk himself against his walls.

   There was a moment when Jaehyun wanted to scream out for more, but Johnny wasn’t selfish. He reached around and took his cock into his hand as he worked out the last pressure that his body could offer him and rocked his way through his orgasm, every touch on his prostate making Jaehyun twitch with heat.

   It was the hand around his neglected cock, loose and tired, combined with the feeling of something hot just starting to spill from his rim and down his inner thigh, that pushed him over the edge.

   He came over Johnny’s hand, face buried in the sheets, ass prone and abandoned as Johnny concentrated _just_ on that for a moment.

   ‘Shit, Johnny, _shit_ ,’ he squeezed his eyes shut as sparks fluttered until his eyelids. He felt dizzy, consumed, so heady that he almost fell sideways and Johnny had to catch him with an arm under his waist to roll him onto his side instead. It was like the earth moved, throwing off his balance.

   But Johnny held him secure.

   There was a moment of silence, during which Jaehyun vaguely registered the mess they’d made but he couldn’t find it in him to care.

   He felt exhausted.

   ‘So… thank you for all the shopping,’ Johnny breathed after a minute.

   ‘Mm.’ Jaehyun swallowed in air, trying to ground himself. ‘No problem.’

   He rolled onto his other side so that he could look into Johnny’s eyes. Warm, dark, perhaps still slightly dazed by sex, but desire was replaced by fulfilment in the aftermath.

   Johnny lifted a hand to stroke down his cheek but Jaehyun pulled a face and twisted away. He didn’t know which of Johnny’s hands probably had fucking come on it. ‘Gross.’

   ‘I love you.’

   Jaehyun’s world crashed around him.

   If gravity had shifted a moment ago, it was nothing compared to the earthquake that shocked his world in that moment.

   ‘I – what - ’

   Johnny turned furiously red. ‘Nothing,’ he said quickly. ‘I don’t know why I said that. Oh God.’

   ‘You - ’ Jaehyun’s ears rushed. ‘You just told me you loved me for the first time? When we just _fucked_? Are you… are you serious? Johnny? _Johnny_?’

   ‘I didn’t mean it. I just meant – shit. I just - ’

   A laugh bordering on the hysterical escaped Jaehyun’s lips. ‘You’re unbelievable.’

   Johnny met his eyes again and suddenly there wasn’t humour there. ‘I love you. I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t but I do.’

   Jaehyun’s lips parted. ‘I… I love you too,’ he whispered.

   It hadn’t taken much thought. Not really. Did he love Johnny? Of course. Deep down he knew that he’d probably loved Johnny for a long time, but he’d pushed the thought very far to the back of his brain because he wasn’t supposed to have those kinds of thoughts. That wasn’t their arrangement.

   Johnny exhaled in relief. ‘God, I thought I’d screwed everything up.’

   ‘Johnny - ’ as Jaehyun returned more and more to calm, the weight of everything found hold in his mind. Johnny had told him he loved him. _Johnny_. ‘I thought you… I thought you were going to leave me.’

   ‘ _What_?’

   ‘I thought now that you’re finishing college… I thought you wouldn’t need me anymore.’

   ‘Oh Jae,’ Johnny breathed, ‘Jae I’ve needed you for so much more than money for so long. You’re my… my rock. You’re the first person I talk to when I’m happy or sad. You’re the first person I call, my best friend, and _God_ knows the best sex I’ve ever had. Why the hell would I leave you just because I’m graduating?’

   ‘So we’re… we’re not just… you know… I’m not just your sugar daddy anymore?’

   Johnny closed his eyes and shook his head. ‘I don’t think you’ve been _just_ anything for a long time.’

   Jaehyun rolled onto his back. He needed to take a shower. They needed to wash the brand new sheets that they’d just wrecked. But he couldn’t find the energy to move.

   Johnny loved him.

   Johnny loved him.

   Yes, the day had taken an unexpected turn.

   But if that was the kind of revelation that he could expect, he’d take him shopping more often.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/puffyong_)


End file.
